The Irkens versus The Resisty
by Invisifat
Summary: The Resisty has destroyed the backbone of the Irken Armada. Only a few creatures are left with the possibility of destroying the enemy. But things get even worse when several more enemies explode into view...
1. Prologue

You saw. You were there. You all were. You witnessed his demise. Their demise. The Tallest…OUR Tallest. Felled at the hand of Lard-Nar, that filthy Vortian bastard. He, and his soldiers, they stormed into the Citadel and killed them brutally. Some of my friends were there, defending them. They failed, and were horribly mutilated as they died.

Zim got the call. Tak got it too. So did Skoodge, Tenn, Flobee and all the rest of them. Operation Impending Doom II was a failure. It was bad enough that Impending Doom I was ruined instantly, but to have its follow-up ashed as well, I…I just don't know how any of us were able to stand it, to keep on living…but we did…

The next four Tallest were crushed as well, until at least five-thousand of us, all the exact same height, were the tallest left of us. Spleen would've gotten the job, but he failed his Invasion job, and was turned over to the Resisty. I don't know what they did with him, and frankly I don't want to know. Probably something messy and horrible.

The entire Irken army, ready to be vaporized without a single trace. But no, we didn't give up. What was left of us continued to defend our honor and existence. Many a war have already been fought, and much more to come. I will fight, and I hope with all my heart, as the humans would say, that you will join me in the struggle.

And suddenly, against all odds and denying all the Gods, we were the good guys…


	2. Meekrob

'Hold that line, men! Keep those barrels hot and melting! If we lose, it'll ALL be over!'

'We know that already!'

Planet Meekrob, Status Coast.

The Irkens on the home of the Meekrob aliens were only hours ago waltzing around, like they owned the place, even though they did, setting it up for its purpose as ordered by the Tallest: Planet Meekrob was to be made an economic planet. When Tenn conquered it, she was given a medal of honor for her services towards the Irken race. She was boarding a transport craft to leave for Irk when the Resisty attacked. They held out, filled with the belief that reinforcements would arrive, but when Tenn finally got the message of the tragedy that occurred, suddenly things became desperate.

A Vanguard launched a missile at a group of Irken soldiers. The explosion killed most of them, but one was simply wounded painfully. A medic sneaked into the enemy line of fire and dragged him behind a barrier. She applied some painkillers into his leg, stopping most of the shockingly nasty spasms there. She called another soldier over, who was out of ammunition, and asked him to apply pressure to another wound, near the poor creatures shoulder.

The Commander Stein had a powerful turret under his command, and was pummeling the Resisty forces. Even though he was effectively annihilating all who got close enough, they just didn't stop coming. More and more Irkens fell. Three of the technicians called Tenn over. They had completely repaired a Premium Megadoomer. She was happy to finally have her indicated Mech. She climbed into the cockpit.

Orbit was just as bad, if not worse. The Resisty commander, Vile, was an unmatched pilot, blasting enemy vehicles faster than Tallest Purple could down a bag of donuts. Four-Fourteen, an Irken Pilot Exclusive, was bombing a Vortian Starsider when a small purple missile blasted her left wing. She pulled up sharply, watching briefly as the wing disintegrated on the cruiser, and aimed for a hangar on her side's ship. A massive cruiser roared in front of her and she turned hard to the right.

Pieces of the fighter were falling off now. Her only choice was to land in the enemy hangar. Dangerous, yes, but it was either that or death. Wrestling with the controls, she maneuvered her way into the docking bay. She finally gave out and the stick slipped out of her hands. The vehicle dipped forwards and the nose hit the floor, flipping the fighter. It dug into the ground and slid through over ninety-six meters of Alcotanium metal, crashing through several parked ships, before settling.

Back on Meekrob, Tenn in her Megadoomer charged forward, blasting enemies, vaporizing them like Skeedians in carbon dioxide. She pressed a large button.

'Behold: The DOOM CANNON! I always wanted to say that…' A massive weapon appeared and fired at a Povit Tank. It disappeared. As they had hoped, but were beginning to toss aside the thought of it, reinforcements arrived. They didn't know who they were, but they did some damage. One of the ships did a strike bombing, swooping low and dropping a powerful object into their midst.

It detonated, wiping up a considerable amount of foes. Enemy reinforcements also arrived. The Irken arrivals were prepared for this: A transport landed, letting soldiers on. A heavily armored Irken jumped out with a large and scary turret-like weapon.

'Taste the fear, you filthy Vortians.' He pulled a trigger and thousands of glowing pellets burst out of it. What remained of the Irkens piled into it, the fighters covering them.


	3. INTRUDERS

Several hundred parsecs from Meekrob and the battle ravaging its soil and atmosphere, a small Irken squadron patrolled a secret military installation. They didn't believe it to be threatened at all anytime soon, but Tallest Miyuki's holographic representation insisted that, upon completion, the facility be guarded 24/7. The group was made up of about five Irkens, each trained, almost, to their fullest extent.

Sergeant: Arktik

Lieutenant: Former Invader Zeffa

Loyalist: Quartz

Pee-on 1: Clip

Pee-on 2: Tarp

'Why are we doing this?'

'…doing what?'

'This. Why are we guarding something that hasn't been discovered or even been close to being discovered for decades?'

'How should I know?'

'Oh right. This is why I hate our race being bent on being tall for leadership.'

'Meh. You'll get used to it. Eventually.'

'Put a sock in it, you two! We aren't on vacation here!'

'You don't say?'

Arktik growled. Zeffa just rolled her eyes. 'Quartz, have you identified any targets yet?'

'No ma'am. Nothing yet. Wait, two life-forms just east of here. Could be hostile. Traces of Plasma-Based weaponry.'

'Ok. Take these two and scout the area. We'll be here when you return.'

'Roger. Clip, Tarp, follow me.'

They reached the location to find two Irkens, badly injured. One appeared to be dead, the other one carrying him. A Plasma Pistol, probably low or empty, was hooked to his hip. He collapsed, dropping his ally, to the ground. Quartz ran over to help. Propping him against the rock, he ordered Tarp to check the other one's vitals, and for Clip to signal for a medical professional.

'What happened?'

The Irken coughed. 'We were attacked. A whole…freakin' army of them…they just slaughtered us, one by one. I'm not sure how any of us even lived…then again, none of us really did…'

'Resisty?'

'No. Worse. Much worse…'

Tarp looked up and shook his head grimly.

'What were they?'

'…robots…'

'Robots?'

'Thousands of them…armed to the teeth…so to speak.'

Quartz raised an eyebrow.

The soldier coughed again, almost having a fit. 'They were unstoppable. They all had a…marking on their shoulders. Initials: G.R.T.'

'Chopper coming in!' Clip called. The soldier looked over to see. He was suddenly frightened. 'No…NO! Run!'

'Why?'

'THEY are in there! RUN!' Quartz got up to leave, as did his allies. The flying vehicle landed roughly, and a large metal being burst out of it. Quartz threw a grenade at it. It blasted the right leg, toppling the machine. It, unfortunately, landed on the injured Irken, crushing him. He wasn't getting up anytime soon. Quartz didn't exactly care though. He was radioing his leader.

Zeffa's radio rung and she whipped it out faster than most sentient beings could. She said something into it in a different language, most likely Irkish, and Quartz responded.

'Sir, the base has been compromised, I think. We were just attacked by something big. Hang on, it's getting back up! I'll call you back!' 'No you won't! What's your location?' 'Checking… What? Get your own mag! …Twenty Fix' Neight of your position! Q.O.I out!'


End file.
